elohimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardians
"See, I am sending an angel ahead of you to guard you along the way and to bring you to the place I have prepared. Exodus 23:20 “I wanna save lives and I’ve got a plan.” Cats and dogs – Gorilla Biscuits Then God said, “Let the earth bring forth the living creature according to its kind: cattle and creeping thing and '' ''beast of the earth, each according to its kind”; and it was so. Thus were the Kherubim- the Guardians of the wilds- birthed on the 6th day. The Guardians are the keepers of the blood and bile, bone and sinew, and all that such base elements entails. They were instrumental in designing the myriad forms that life would take, not just of animals, but the plants, spores, amoebas, and fungi that make up the natural world. They also designed the shell that would host the spirit of Humanity. In this, they have a special place in their big beastly hearts for Humanity, and keep a close eye on their pet projects. But like all good defenders, they take a step back to allow their wards to explore and learn, and even to fail on their own. Even parents have to let their offspring skin a knee every now and then. It is the role of the Guardians to do so. By taking a back seat - as is the tenets of Heaven (even if it’s against their own wishes sometimes) - the Guardians also take the roles of the Angels of silence True Form The True Form of the Guardians appears as a behemoth of a humanoid with the head of a great beast, and a halo of crackling green energy. When this form is manifested, all sound is absorbed in an unbearable vacuum of silence. Essence Paths Essence Paths: Creatures, Blood, Verdure Essence Miens: Kalev, Admon, Peretz Relationships Heralds: shh… It’s alright. We heard all this the first time. Keepers: I appreciate their pluck, but sometimes less is more. Devices: So damned zealous. I respect it, even if I don’t always approve. Spheres: There’s a lot that they aren’t saying. That is for the best. Choir: So much noise, so much color, so much everything…. When it’s time for it, I actually like it. – But only when it’s the time for it. Reapers: Out of all of us, they have the hardest role to fill. We could never do what they do. Watchers: They understand, and they act on that understanding. We should all take notes. Fallen: …. Humanity: It’s our job. We do it well. We have millennia of practice. It’s still not easy. Nephilim: There is something there waiting to happen. When it does it will be bigger than any of us could have predicted. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Additional Details Designations: Kherubim (True), Guardians (Celestial), the Mutes (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Jeremiel (Remy) Fallen of the Kherubim are Rabisu, or Devourers. Weakness: The Guardians in Homid form have odd colored or animalistic eyes. Even if they use their Essence paths to change the appearance, there is still something Other about their gaze. Resonances Colors: Green, Red, Brown, Black Numbers: 0, 5, 6, 10 Day: Friday Elements: Void, Blood, Wood, Salt, Purpose: The fidelity of Source, keepers of law, bodyguard, silent but devoted defenders, guides through the wild places. Concerto: the silence between notes that give the notes measure and cohesion… Music: The faraway howl of a lonely wolf, the sad song-dances of gnats in the sunlight, the contented sigh of a mother bear… It is hard to gauge a Guardian’s taste in music Mage Sphere: Life Hunter Creed: Defender Quote: You are made of meat, my little one, soft and chewy meat. Despite how well you are loved you may just be the meal of something bigger and hungrier than you are. Don’t take me for granted.